


Girl in the  War

by Odd_Ellie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Episode: s05e04 The End, F/F, Portuguese
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-07
Updated: 2013-09-07
Packaged: 2017-12-25 22:39:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/958412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Odd_Ellie/pseuds/Odd_Ellie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Coisas que acontecem quando você se apaixona por alguém depois do fim do mundo.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Girl in the  War

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mols](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mols/gifts).



As ruas da cidade estavam vazias, bem não exatamente, ainda havia carros, mas estavam enferrujados e com um pouco de vegetação já crescendo a sua volta, e havia as manchas marrons de sangue seco pelos cantos aonde quer que se olhasse. Parecia com a introdução de um videogame que Charlie jogara uma vez, em outra época ela teria achado aquela imagem o máximo, seu pensamento agora no entanto é que os croats podem estar lá escondidos por entre as sombras dos prédios e que eles podem atacar a qualquer momento, e pode ser o fim.  
Ela respira fundo e continua andando, a única pessoa que deve ser capaz de notar o seu nervosismo é a garota que está segurando a sua mão e que com certeza deve estar notando o leve tremor que havia nessas. Jo não comenta nada, ela continua com a sua outra mão na sua arma e seu olhar é direcionado ao caminho procurando por potenciais alvos, mas Charlie tem certeza que ela notou porque segundos após os tremores começarem a outra garota passou a segurar a sua mão ligeiramente mais forte.  
.  
.  
.  
A população de croats ao redor do acampamento antigo havia crescido muito ao longo dos últimos meses, se mover era sempre um risco, mas ficar ali parada pareceu até mais. Naquela noite elas e o resto do grupo montaram um acampamento provisório no alto de uma colina bem aos redores da cidade, e Jo acabou pegando o primeiro turno de vigia.  
Já passava da meia-noite quando Charlie saiu de uma das barracas e foi a sua direção.  
“Insônia ?” Jo perguntou.  
“Mais ou menos. Acho que eu desacostumei a dormir sozinha”  
“Eu sinto muito, o meu turno só termina depois das duas da manhã”  
“Tudo bem, eu te faço companhia até lá”  
“Obrigada”  
“Pelo menos não está tão frio, lembra da vez que nós tivemos que ficar de vigia naquele armazém em novembro ?”  
“Eu lembro que você arranjou uma maneira bem criativa de nos manter aquecidas naquela noite”  
“Pois é, mas mudando de assunto porque nós estamos indo pra um acampamento que vai demorar semanas de viagem pra chegar quando o daquele seu amigo fica só há alguns dias de viagem ?”  
“Nós decidimos que essa não é uma boa idéia”  
“Porque não ? Uma viagem menor diminuiria muito os nossos riscos, eu sei dos problemas quanto a suprimentos mas é assim praticamente em todos os lugares, e...”  
“Eu não quero vê-lo okay ?”  
“Porque não ?”  
“Não é apenas isso, o outro acampamento tem uma segurança bem melhor, e suprimentos, é realmente uma comunidade, é um lugar que daria pra a gente viver mesmo e não só sobreviver”  
“Tá, eu entendi, mas porque você não quer ver o seu amigo ?”  
“É difícil explicar”  
“Tente”  
“Ele se tornou duro, todos nós mudamos mas com ele é diferente, é como se tivessem tirado tudo que me fazia gostar dele e só sobrou a missão, dói ver ele daquele jeito, e me assusta porque eu sei que daqui há alguns anos eu provavelmente vou estar igual”  
“Você não vai”  
“Eu quero acreditar nisso, mas é difícil as vezes”  
“Essa é uma referencia a X-Files ?”  
Jo sorriu e pôs a palma da sua mão contra o seu rosto.  
“Meu deus como eu acabei com a maior nerd do universo ?”  
“Acho que é uma combinação de bom gosto com pura sorte”  
“Essa foi uma pergunta retórica”  
Charlie riu.  
“Você realmente é, sabe ?”  
“A maior nerd do universo ? Sim, eu estou bem ciente disso”  
“Não, quer dizer isso também, mas eu estava me referindo a sorte, te encontrar foi a maior sorte que eu dei nesses últimos anos”  
“Obrigada, igualmente”  
Charlie encostou a sua cabeça no ombro dela, Jo beijou de leve a sua testa, e ficaram em silencio assim olhando para o céu e para cidade infestada no horizonte.


End file.
